


I'm Here

by eternalbane



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: 1x07, Fluff, M/M, Missing Scene, Siblings, Supportive Isabelle Lightwood, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 11:41:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16491896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternalbane/pseuds/eternalbane
Summary: Prompt-Alec talks to Izzy about his sexuality and what happened at Magnus' when he stayed for drinks. Missing scene from 1x07





	I'm Here

_When you're ready to talk about whatever you need to talk about, I'm here_

Alec paced around his room in the Institute. He'd gotten back from Magnus' two hours ago and couldn't stop thinking about what had happened. He was so confused and didn't know what to do. Ever since Magnus had waltzed into his life, he'd been so confused and so conflicted. 

And it was all thanks to the stupidly adorable warlock. The warlock who always wanted to help others, whether he knew them or not. The warlock who had offered Alec a few drinks and gave him a place to sleep the night before. And he left Alec flustered.

He needed to talk about it. He needed to tell someone, someone he trusted. He needed to tell his sister as he knew she'd listen.

The words Izzy said to him as he'd entered the Institute earlier floated round his brain, and he picked up his phone before scrolling through and finding her number.

He quickly sent his sister a text before laying on his bed. It wasn't long before he heard a soft knock at the door before it opened and his sister could be seen in the doorway.

"Hey Alec" Izzy said, walking into his room. "You okay?"

He slowly sat up and rested against the headboard "Can we talk?"

"Alec what's wrong" Izzy asked, sitting down on the bed, next to her brother.

"Remember earlier that you said that whenever I was ready to talk, I should talk to you?" He asked.

Izzy nodded, shuffling slightly closer to her brother.

"Well I want to talk about it" He said, avoiding eye contact with his sister, who was grinning at him.

"Okay" She said "You talk, I'll sit and give the advice"

Alec nodded and smiled at his younger sister. Even though she occasionally annoyed him, it was times like this that Alec was grateful to have a sibling as supportive as Isabelle. And he had no idea what he'd do without her.

Alec took a heavy breath "Last night, after Magnus had taken care of Luke, I decided to hang back and help out afterwards, even though he told me repeatedly that he could do it himself. And after a while Magnus insisted we take a break and have a drink"

"Sounds like him" Izzy laughed.

"Anyway, we had a drink and I asked him why he'd asked for me" Alec continued "He explained that he wanted to see me again and began to open up about himself and his relationships"

"And you began to question yours?" Izzy asked, looking up at Alec, who shyly nodded. 

"Izzy I don't know what to do" Alec exclaimed, standing up from the bed.

"Alec" Izzy said, walking towards her brother "It's okay. I promise you. It's okay to be confused, it's okay you don't know"

He smiled at her with gratitude "I know"

"Did anything happen after that?" Izzy questioned.

Alec looked at her before continuing "After I woke up the next morning, I asked Magnus not to mention any of it to anyone, which he agreed to, before offering me breakfast"

"I guess you declined the food" Izzy asked.

Alec nodded "I should've stayed"

Izzy sighed "You like him don't you?"

Alec didn't answer, and looked down at his feet.

"Alec it's okay" She said.

"Izzy..." Alec started. "I think I'm gay"

Izzy looked up at her brother, grinning, and wrapped her arms around him, pulling him in for a hug.

"I'm so proud of you" She said.

Alec nodded "Thank you" He whispered.

Izzy pulled away and looked up at her brother. She wiped away tears from her eyes and couldn't stop smiling.

"I love you Alec, no matter who you are, I will always love you" Izzy smiled, a tear streaming down her face.

"I love you too Izzy" Alec replied. "Thank you"

Izzy knew he was a long way away from admitting all of it to Magnus, but it was a start. And she couldn't be more proud.

**Author's Note:**

> This wasn't as good as I'd hoped, but I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Twitter:@eternalbane


End file.
